Let Me Haunt You
by xslashxlovingxslytherinx
Summary: The Game had been over for three months when Neku first started hallucinating. It started out harmless enough when he would see his shadow moving, or get the feeling of being watched... Warning: shonen-ai, light slash, boylove, etc. A few no-no words.


The Game had been over for three months when Neku first started hallucinating. It started out harmless enough when he would see his shadow moving, or get the feeling of being watched. Sometimes, he would see his shadow shift into a shape resembling that of the Composer. Other times, he would hear Joshua's laughter while listening to music. Choosing to believe that his mind was playing tricks on him, Neku tried to ignore the incidents.

However, the hallucinations continued getting worse. Whenever Neku looked into a mirror or other reflective surface, he would see Joshua standing behind him but by the time he turned around, the ghostly figure was nowhere to be seen. From time to time, Neku would casually glance out of his window only to see the ghostly outline of his ex-partner standing in his backyard, watching him silently. If he attempted to confront the boy, the phantasm would merely smirk, and an echo-y giggle would sound through his brain before it would vanish.

'_Damn, Neku. Get a grip, man!' _the redhead scolded himself sharply after a particularly realistic hallucination. _'He's gone. He doesn't give a damn, never did, never will. Move on! Just… let it go.'_ He wiped at his eyes angrily, attempting to compose himself before his friends arrived at the statue of Hachiko.

"Neku! Hey!" Shiki and Eri greeted him, the former giving him an odd look.

"Everything okay Neku?" the brown-haired girl frowned.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He smiled reassuringly. "I just wish Rhyme and Beat would hurry up and get here… I can't wait to see CAT's new work!"

"Me either!" Eri and Shiki chorused, squealing excitedly.

"Stop complainin', yo. We here, ain't we?" the blonde frowned as the pair approached them.

"Be nice, Beat." His younger sister scolded him lightly. "It's good to see you, Neku, Shiki, Eri." She nodded to each of them. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"A week at least." Shiki sighed. "School has just been so tough lately!"

"I know what you mean…" Neku agreed.

"Damn teachers… always gotta give us somethin' to do, ya know?" Beat folded his arms grumpily. "Like we ain't got enough to do already."

"Yeah… which is why getting together like this is so fun. It's nice to get away from it all." Rhyme smiled. "Now come on! I can't wait to see the new work!"

Neku grinned as the group made their way through the Scramble Crossing. It was just like Mr. H had told him: "If you want to enjoy life, expand your world. You gotta push your horizons out as far as they'll go…"

'_Expand my horizons, huh? I'd say I've done that.'_

_**Yes, but what's the point?**_

Neku's head snapped around, trying to pinpoint the location of the speaker. When no silver head was in sight, he sighed.

'_Just another figment of my imagination.'_

_* * *_

It didn't take long for Neku to grow accustomed to the almost constant presence, much like he had become accustomed to his ever-growing social circle. He was able to act normal whenever a hallucination would occur, even in the most awkward of social situations. After all, no one could see the ghost-like Composer except for Neku.

There was never a pattern or consistency to his appearances. Sometimes, it was every night for a week straight. Other times, it was only once or twice a week. It frustrated Neku to no end.

"Damn it, Josh! Can't you just pick a time and stick to it?" he demanded, shouting at the mirror. The transparent reflection behind him said nothing, his only response being a tiny smirk.

"Oh come on! I know you're here…" the redhead trailed off as his voice cracked. "You could answer me at least."

When he got no response, Neku rolled his eyes and shut off the light in the bathroom.

"Fine. I'll get rid of you then."

* * *

Neku began avoiding shadowy areas, choosing to look at anything other than the shadows at his feet. He spent less time in front of mirrors ('_Not that I care how I look anyways.'_) and covered the one in his room with pictures of himself with his friends, leaving little if any reflective surface. The curtains and blinds on his windows remained firmly hut, leaving no way for Joshua to appear to him again.

"I've moved on, you know." Neku remarked to his empty room, not sure whether or not the Composer was even listening. "It was hard at first, but then it got easier." He smirked. "It definitely helped me to obsess about the fact that you SHOT ME. Twice… Yeah, that made the whole 'missing you' thing easier to ignore. Being pissed is surprisingly a more powerful emotion than that of missing you. But… I still did. Miss you, I mean. You were my partner… I'm sure it's natural to miss you… we did kind of bond that week. But… I've let it go. And now… it's your turn." Neku took a deep breath to calm himself. "So just leave me the hell alone."

He could have sworn he felt a feather-light touch on his cheek, but it faded instantly.

* * *

"Neku!"

He immediately recognized the girl in the crowd.

"Rhyme! Hey!" he smiled as she ran up to him. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She smiled back. "How about you?"

"Eh. I've been better." He shrugged. "But it'll be okay. It always is."

"Hm… is this about Joshua?" the blonde cocked her head to the side, studying him.

"What? H-how'd you know about—"

"Beat used to rant about how much your partner for the second week irritated him." It was her turn to shrug. "But that's beside the point. You miss him, don't you?"

"No, not really… More like he misses me."

"Hm? What makes you say that?"

"Well…" Neku frowned. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I doubt that. I live with Beat, remember?" Rhyme giggled. "So try me."

"I think Josh in the UG has been able to show himself to me in the RG…"

"That makes sense… he –is- the Composer, after all…"

"No, I mean from the UG… 'Cause whenever I see or hear him, no one else can… It's weird."

"It does sound strange…" she tapped her chin. "Has he been able to have physical contact with you?"

"Huh?"

"You know… physical contact." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Have you been able to feel him, too?"

He blushed slightly at this, but nodded. "Rarely, but I'm pretty sure it has happened. He never really stands near me unless I'm in public. Otherwise, he watches me from my yard or something…"

Rhyme giggled again at this. "Well, I have a fairly good idea as to what is going on, but I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"I'll leave that up to him." With a mischievous smile, she waved then disappeared through the crowds of Shibuya.

* * *

Despite his best efforts, the incidents never ceased. If anything, they became more frequent. Neku began hearing comments on his daily activities, and feeling wispy touches along with the voice.

_**Do you need a break, Neku?**_ Whenever he got frustrated. A gentle stroke on his cheek.

_**Predictable…**_ Whenever he was watching TV or movies. A squeeze of his hand.

_**Mmm… I'm in paradise. **_Whenever he ate Shio Ramen. Invisible fingers running through his hair.

That was the last straw. Neku reached up to grasp where the wrist of the imaginary hand would be and tugged, HARD.

_**Nekuuu! That hurts!**_

"Why can't I see you?" he demanded. The air shimmered slightly, but Joshua did not answer.

"Fine. Whatever." The redhead released his non-existent grip on the invisible boy. "If you don't want to talk to me, then why can't you leave me alone?"

_**Because I don't want to, dear.**_The fingers resumed their movement through his hair. _**I miss you, Nekky…**_

"Oh yeah? Then where were you my first month back in the RG, hm? I needed you, and you weren't there."

_**I couldn't be there… I had to rebuild Shibuya, remember?**_

"You could have stopped by at least…"

_**If I had known you missed me so much, I would have.**_

"Wow. The all-powerful Composer doesn't know everything. There's a shock."

_**Shut up, dear.**_

Neku felt the fingers shift position to the back of his head, the only warning he got before feeling a light pressure on his lips. A small part of his brain protested, but was easily overpowered by a stronger feeling of rightness. He moved his lips hesitantly against the other, imperceptible ones before pulling away slightly.

_**See, Neku? I complete you.**_

"Yeah, right." He mumbled against the invisible mouth before it cut him off with another kiss. Their lips moved together for a little while before both boys stopped and Neku found himself staring into the shimmery yet still visible eyes of the Composer.

"Josh… Why are you see-through?" Neku blinked.

"I'm still in the UG…" the silverlette answered quietly.

"Why aren't you in the RG? Can't you just… switch frequencies or something?"

"Not until I know for sure…" he murmured to himself.

"Know what?"

"Neku…" Joshua began, but stopped himself. The redhead gave him a quizzical look, but he simply smirked in response, shifting moods entirely. "This work for you?" he leaned forward slightly.

"What do you think?" Neku smirked back, mirroring the smirk of his partner. As soon as the final word was out of his partner's mouth, Joshua pounced on him, allowing his form to become completely tangible. They kissed for a few minutes, rolling on the floor playfully before Joshua broke the kiss again.

"One more question…" he took a deep breath. "Be my Conductor?"

"Wh-what?" Neku pulled away completely.

"I need a Conductor… someone I can trust, can rely on completely. Someone I know will protect me…" the silver-haired boy frowned. "You kind of erased my last one…"

Neku paused, lost in thought. "Can I still visit the RG?"

"Of course. Reapers can come and go as they please."

"Will I have to play the damn game again?"

"Certainly not. You will have to appoint a Game Master though if you do not wish to run the game yourself…"

"Could I make a few changes to the game? Like… allowing more than one person to come back per game?"

"Depending on who they are, but I trust your judgment."

"Will I get to see you? Like, not just those random ghost-like visits, but actually get to see you?"

"Whenever you'd like."

"Last question…" Neku hesitated. "Are you going to have to shoot me again?"

"Absolutely not." Joshua laughed, wrapping his arms around the redhead. "So… do we have a deal?"

"What do you think?"


End file.
